


Here With You

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible, terrible, drabble. Because only I would try to write while being homeless in a foreign country back in 2006.

One plate, one glass. One set of silverware; knife, spoon, fork. One napkin, one coffee cup. Everywhere she looked, there was one. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Wake up, start the coffee, pour one cup. One bowl of cold cereal, one bagel. One glass of icy grape juice. Tara loved grape juice. 

She also loved sunlight coming in the window, setting off small rainbows in the glasses and off the cupboard doors. 

But Tara wasn’t here anymore. 

One place set at the small table, one peach rose in a vase gracing the center. 

But there were two chairs, surprisingly. No one ever came to visit her, anymore. 

But Tara always told her, no matter what, “I’m here with you.”


End file.
